


booty call

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [15]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth and Rio attempt to give each other breathing room. (part 15 of a messy situation)





	booty call

“So he moved _out_?” Ruby questioned as she took a sip of her glass of wine, sinking back on the sofa.

“Technically… he didn’t move _in_.” Beth sighed as she swirled the ice cubes in her bourbon. “But he also didn’t really move out, either. He’s still going to be here most of the time.” She took a sip then, “I’m going over to his place this weekend.”

“But he’s not here _now_. Isn’t he always here?” Ruby arched a brow.

She sat her glass down, giving Ruby a look. “He’s at his place tonight. And tomorrow night.” Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “It’s an adjustment.”

“And this was Annie’s doing?”

Beth shrugged. “In part. She just made me realize that he and I were spending _a lot_ of time together.”

“Stan and I spend a lot of time together too, but you don’t see me telling him to get lost. Do ya?” Ruby pursed her lips and have Beth a judgy look. “You’re taking advice from Annie, after all.”

“I think it’s going to be good for us.” Beth was still trying to convince herself of that. She hadn’t slept well at all last night. It was remarkable how quickly you could get used to having someone beside you to stick your cold feet on. It was just the first night. Maybe tonight would be better.

“Whatever floats your boat I guess.” Ruby sipped at her wine. “So is Annie gonna join us?”

“I don’t know.” Beth admitted. “I saw her at the dealership today and she was still mostly ignoring me. But I invited her.”

Her phone chirped and she pulled it out of her jacket pocket, smirking when she saw it was from Rio.

“Mmm. I hope that’s not the face you make when Annie calls.” Ruby teased. “Is it your man?”

“It _is_ my man.” Beth glanced up at Ruby and smiled.

 **Rio:** You looked real good today in that dress.

 **Beth:** I thought you’d appreciate it.

 **Rio:** didn’t wanna assume it was done for me ;)

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, lifting her gaze to Ruby. “Sorry.”

“Oh, don’t apologize girl. Do ya thing.” Ruby reaches for the bottle of wine and poured herself another glass.

 **Beth:** It was. I remembered.

 **Rio:** You alone?

 **Beth:** Ruby’s here.

 **Rio:** Damn. :(

Beth laughed. “I think he’s handling this about as well as I am.”

“What’s he saying?” Ruby questioned. “This is better than Housewives.”

“Pretty sure he was hoping I was alone.” Beth felt her cheeks go pink. “If you get what I’m saying.” Her brows rose upwards when her phone chimes again.

 **Rio:** Does it count if I don’t spend the whole night?

 **Beth:** Lemme check the handbook.  
 **Beth:** It says it might count.

 **Rio:** did you check the fine print?

 **Beth:** hmmmm  
 **Beth:** If you leave before two, it doesn’t count.

 **Rio:** I can leave before two.   
**Rio:** when do you want me?

 **Beth:** Ruby will probably leave by 8.

“Ruby, can you leave at 8?”

Ruby glanced at her watch. “Only if you’re getting a booty call.” She sat her glass down on the coffee table.

“Yes.” Beth rolled her eyes. “That’s exactly what that was.”

“If you hadn’t kicked him out, you wouldn’t have to _arrange_ a booty call.” Ruby reminded her with a smirk, getting off the sofa. “You made it, what? One night?”

“I’m not proud of it.” Beth countered. “But yeah… last night was rough without him.”

“And I saw the way he was making eyes at you at the dealership. I’m surprised he didn’t pull you into the bathroom.” Ruby wiggled her brows. “Don’t let Annie get it into your head that you should be _ashamed_. You two are good. Have fun. And let the man spend the night.”

Beth made a face. “I told him two was his cut off time.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “You’re the _worst_.”

* * *

Beth swore her heart skipped a beat when she heard a knock at the front door. She had been sitting on the stairs _waiting_ for eight o’clock to roll around. And he was right on time.

“Hey,” She breathed out, a smile curving at the corners of her lips as she met Rio’s eyes.

“Still in the dress, I see.” Rio drawled out as he raked his gaze over the polka dot dress. “May I come in?” He questioned with a cocky grin.

“Always.” Beth opened the door a little wider. Every nerve ending in her body burst alive as he stepped inside, closer to her than necessary. “The kids are asleep.”

Rio nodded his head slowly, his eyes raking over her again. “You wanna watch somethin’ or go to bed?”

“I could watch something.” Beth said, gesturing towards the family room. “Bourbon?”

“ _Yea_.” He answered, strolling into the family room to find something on Netflix while she went into the kitchen to get them drinks.

Beth returned with two glasses of bourbon on the rocks, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she approached the sofa. She leaned down to sit the drinks on the coffee table in front of him and caught his gaze drifting to her cleavage as she stood back up. “It’s been _one_ night and you’d think we’d gone months.”

Rio ran his hand over his face and sighed as he sank back against the sofa. “Last night was miserable, baby.”

“Then why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Beth questioned with a coy smirk as she curled her legs beneath her, the hem of her dress rising up on her thighs.

“I didn’t know if there were _rules_ about that now or not.” Rio retorted with no small amount of sass as his gaze dropped to her leg, before flickering back to her lips.

“Don’t be an ass.” Beth said lowly as she shifted towards him. “Come here.”

Rio didn’t need to be told twice.

Beth curled her fingers in the front of Rio’s shirt as he caught her lips. How had it been only a single day? She’d wanted to kiss him all morning at the dealership, but she’d been so engrossed in trying to sell cars and he wasn’t really there to fool around with her. It was _work_.

But right now, it wasn’t about work.

Rio ran his hand down her side, pulling her closer, trying to get her into his lap. She moaned against his lips, their tongues meeting and twisting together.

“ _Mommy_?”

Beth froze, prying herself out of Rio’s grasp as she turned to look at the doorway. Emma stood there holding her stuffed unicorn with her bright pink butterfly blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing up this late?”

“I had a nightmare.” She pouted, walking towards the sofa. “Hi, Mr. Rio.”

“Hey, pumpkin.” Rio said with a sigh, rubbing at the back of his neck as he watched Beth get off the sofa.

“Let’s try to get you back to sleep.” Beth said as she scooped Emma up. She wiggled, uncooperating. “Princesses need their beauty rest.”

“I wanna watch a movie.” Emma flopped back in Beth’s hold like a limp noodle.

“She’s been doing this deadweight thing.” Beth explained to Rio as she put Emma back down on the floor. “Just a couple minutes, okay? Then you _have_ to get to sleep.”

“Okay.” Emma was all too pleased with herself, walking over to the sofa where Rio was sitting and plopping herself down next to him. “Hi! Is Marcus here too?”

“Not tonight,” Rio said with a shake of his head. “He’s at home sleeping like little kids like you should be.” He tapped her on her nose. “What was your bad dream about?”

“I don’t remember.” Emma said as she straightened her blanket out on her lap, staring at the television expectantly. “I wanna watch Frozen!”

Beth flashed Rio a sympathetic smile, mouthing ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’.

“It’s fine.” Rio said with a shrug, grabbing the remote so he could find _Frozen_ for Emma.

“You don’t have to stay,” Beth told him as she sat down on the other side of Emma. “I won’t hold it against you.”

Rio shook his head, “It’s really okay, babe.” He draped his arm over her shoulders, brushing his fingers over her arm. “I bet she’s out in ten minutes.”

“ _Ooooo_.” Emma said as the movie began, as though she hadn’t watched it three thousand times since it first came out.

Beth sank back against the sofa, trying to keep her attention on the movie and not let her mind drift to what they’d been _so_ close to doing when they’d been interrupted. She could still feel his lips on hers. It didn’t help that she was tired too. All she wanted to do was curl up with Rio and forget all about their stupid new arrangement.  

* * *

“Mom!”

“ _Mommy_.”

Beth startled awake, blinking blearily as she opened her eyes. Standing a foot away from her face was Kenny, glaring at her with all the anger that a boy at his height could possess. “What?”

“We’re going to be late for school.”

She rubbed at her eyes, yesterday’s mascara crunching under her fingertips. “What time is it?”

“Ten minutes after when we’re usually in the car.” Kenny complained.

Beth felt something shift beside her and laughed when she found Rio slumped back on the sofa with Emma’s blanket draped over him.

“He looked cold.” Emma explained as she walked into the family room wearing a skirt, with leggings, and tank top with a cape.

“Oh my God.” Beth slapped Rio’s leg to wake him up. “We overslept. Can you please make their lunches?” She asked as she got up and grabbed Emma’s hand. “You can’t wear this to school.”

“Got it.” Rio called out after her and she could hear him ushering Kenny and Jane into the kitchen to help him get their lunches together. They had slept almost _twelve_ hours sprawled out in the most uncomfortable positions on the sofa. But even in an awkward position, she’d slept better last night than she had the night before.

Once she had Emma dressed in a _normal_ outfit, Beth was back down the stairs with her. “Come on, come on. We can’t waste anymore time.” They were going to be late enough as it was.

Rio emerged from the kitchen, with a lunch bag for Emma, as Kenny, Jane, and Danny followed him out with lunch bags in hand too. “Couldn’t get coffee made in time.” He said with an apologetic smile.

“We can get coffee _after_ they’re in school.” Beth said, herding everyone out and to the van.

Rio raked his hands over his face as he sank back in the passenger seat. “I’ve got the worst crick in my neck.”

“Me too.” Beth laughed, giving him a sideways look as she stopped at the stop sign. “I can’t believe I slept so late.”

“You were snoring loud!” Emma shouted from the back seat. “So I went back to bed.”

“Of course you did.” Beth rolled her eyes. “So much for our plans last night.” She said low enough for Rio to hear her.

“Definitely didn’t leave at two.” Rio quipped, sinking down lower in the seat and stretching his legs out. “You gotta go to the dealership?”

“Not in the same dress as yesterday.” Beth gestured to her dress. “I need a shower.” Dean already had enough reasons to be pissy, she didn’t need to hand him entire logs to fuel his fire.

“I’ve got a shower back at my place.” 

She tilted her head to look at him as she pulled into the school parking lot. “ _Interesting_.” Beth unlocked the doors. “Have fun kids. See you this evening.”

“Don’t be _late_.” Kenny said snidely as he climbed out of the car last and slammed the door shut.

“He’s going to grow up with a lot of resentment issues isn’t he?” Beth questioned as they watched the kids head into the school. “Bet you can’t wait for Marcus to get to _that_ age.”

Rio swept his hand over his forehead, resting his elbow on the window. “Kenny’ll grow out of it. Either that or he’ll grow up to do the same shit I do, because resentment manifests itself in _fun_ ways.”

Beth chuckled. “I feel like _Kenny_ doesn’t lend itself to dangerous criminal. Rio on the other hand…”

“Do you wanna come over to my place?” Rio questioned, cutting her off.

“ _Today_? I thought we had plans for the weekend.” Beth arched a brow at him.

“Maybe I’m hopin’ that once you see it, you’ll decide I can come back home.” Rio lolled his head to the side, staring at her expectantly. “Tell me you didn’t miss me.”

Beth ran her hands around the steering wheel, staring straight ahead. “I hated going to sleep without you. I hated waking up without you. But… it was only a _day_.”

“Right…” Rio nodded his head slowly. “So why don’t we go back to my place?”

“I guess I might be persuaded.” Beth bit down on her bottom lip, “Tell me how to get there.”

* * *

Beth’s eyes flickered around his apartment, trying to take in every inch of the the space which was purely Rio’s. It reminded her a lot of the way he dressed. Clean lines, dark colors, and _nice_. It was a two floor apartment in a converted warehouse and Beth was fairly certain she recalled seeing an ad for one of the apartments in that same building and it wasn’t cheap. Not by a long stretch. Rio had done well for himself.

“I’m impressed with how clean it is, considering you have kid.” Beth remarked, turning around to look at Rio. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched her explore.

“You can thank yourself for that,” Rio smirked. “Marcus’s spent more time at your place than here.” He pushed himself off the wall and moved towards her, “You good now that you’ve seen I’ve got digs of my own?”

Beth hummed thoughtfully. “I dunno. I haven’t seen your bed yet.”

Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth, “See, I’m afraid if you see my bed… you won’t wanna go back to your own.” He held out his hand, guiding her up the stairs to the loft area where his bedroom was.

Beth’s jaw dropped. “That bed is _huge_ .” She let go of his hand and moved towards it, dropping onto her back and stretching out. “Why are you sleeping in my bed if you have _this_? Is there something wrong with you?”

Rio chuckled. “Like I said, ma. You’re never gonna leave now.”

She sat up, grinning at him. “So you really do just enjoy being with me, huh? You’d have to be crazy to give this up every night.” Beth ran her hands over the comforter beneath her. The bed felt like _heaven_.

He gave her a droll look, cocking his head to one side, before he walked towards the bed. “I thought that was obvious.” Rio chuckled, reaching out to trace his fingers over her cheek, before he leaned in to kiss her.

Beth’s lips parted against his, her tongue slipping out to tangle with his. She curled her fingers around the back of his head, her other hand gripping at the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. She lowered herself back against the mattress and Rio moved with her. They were half on the bed, in a somewhat uncomfortable position, but Beth _really_ didn’t care.

Rio ran his hand along her leg, slipping it beneath the hem of her dress and curling it around her hip. He trailed his lips from her mouth, dragging them along her jawline and down her throat. Beth wedged her hands in between their bodies, working at the buttons of his shirt. They shifted further up the bed, until they were somewhere in the middle of it.

He sat back on his knees, removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Beth leaned up, sliding her hands over his bared skin, her fingers curling around the side of his neck as she kissed him again.

Rio used the opportunity to reach behind her, dragging the zipper of her dress down her back. She wiggled her shoulders so the fabric slid down her arms and pooled around her waist. Beth laid back against the comforter, lifting her hips up as Rio dragged the fabric off of her the rest of the way.

“You look _good_ on my bed.” Rio drawled out, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip as his eyes raked over the nearly naked expanse of her. He reached down to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his jeans and shoving them down his hips.

Beth laughed breathlessly, running her fingers over her collarbone as she held his gaze. “You were holding out on me.” She quipped, nudging his leg with her foot as he moved back over her.

Rio smirked, “Cuz I knew you’d never wanna leave it.” He dipped down to kiss her, before he turned his focus on sliding her underwear down her thighs and tossing them over the side of the bed.

Beth leaned up off the bed, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. “They’re going to have to put out a missing person’s report on me because you’re _right_ … I’m never leaving this bed.”

“I’m not gonna complain about that,” Rio remarked as he moved back over her, his fingers trailing along her side. “Any bed,” He whispered lowly, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, “any sofa.” Beth nipped at the tip of his finger, “ _Anywhere_.”

Beth let her legs fall apart to accommodate him, running her hand over his shoulders. “Any _wall_ in country club bathrooms.” She added, before she leaned up to kiss him, sucking at his bottom lip.

Rio snaked his arm beneath her, before he rolled them over so he was the one flat on his back beneath her. Beth pressed her hands against his chest as she shifted herself, grinding down against his cock. “I thought _anywhere_ covered the country club.”

“ _Hmm_.” Beth said as she rocked her hips slowly, sliding her slick flesh along the length of his erection. “Maybe I just wanted to bring the country club up again.”

“Noted.” Rio smirked, running his hands over the curves of her hips. He skimmed one hand over her stomach, trailing it higher to grasp at her breast, his thumb circling her nipple.

Beth inhaled sharply, leaning into his touch so she could reach between them, guiding his cock to her center. She lifted up, sinking down onto him with a soft groan. “I missed this.” She whispered.

Rio rocked his hips upwards in response, “ _One_ day.”

“Technically two.” She grinned, leaning down to kiss him. “Too long.” Beth mumbled against his lips.

Rio giving her ass a light swat, his other hand tangling in her hair and cradling the back of her head. “Can’t get enough of you, Elizabeth.” He breathed out, slanting his mouth over hers.

Beth had made up her mind.

* * *

 “At least we _tried_ ,” Beth stated as she curled her legs beneath her, readjusting the robe she had wrapped around her. “I can report back to Annie that an attempt was made and… it wasn’t for us.”

Rio approached the sofa with two mugs of coffee, passing one to her as he sat down beside her closely. “Shouldn’t’ve listened to her in the first place.” He remarked, taking a sip of his coffee and resting his hand on her leg. “We had a good thing going at your place.”

Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “We did. Look how easily we fell back into it this morning.” She shook her head, recalling the haste to get the kids to school on time. “I used to have this whole rhythm, you know? I’d get up, get my face on, get the lunches made and breakfast on the table, all before _anyone_ woke up. I thought that was the normal thing to do.”

“Bit _stepford_ if you ask me.” Rio shrugged a shoulder. “All that effort for carman.”

“Exactly.” She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I thought if I gave him this perfect little home… I dunno. I think I knew my marriage was going down the drain a long time before I came to terms with it.” Beth glanced at Rio. “I still got things waxed once a month for _five_ years… just in case.”

Rio made a face. “No comment.”

Beth laughed softly, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. She brought her coffee cup to her lips, taking a sip before she said quietly. “I _like_ having a partner.”

“Yea, so do I.” He squeezed her leg.

“I think that’s what Annie doesn’t get. You know?” Beth turned her head and rested her chin on his shoulder. “You and I have a lot going on in our lives… but we found this nice little rhythm together.”

Rio nodded his head slowly, his jaw relaxing. “It’s nice not being alone.”

“Exactly.” Beth leaned forward to sit her coffee cup down. “I can do it all alone, because I _have_. For the past twenty years my life has been keeping an impeccable home and overcompensating for my spouse’s shortcomings.” She rested her head on his shoulder again. “But I don’t have to do that with you.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “So we gonna keep at it?”

Beth chewed on her bottom lip, “Well, now that I’ve been over here… and whatever fears Annie put in my mind have been dispelled.” She placed her hand over his. “We don’t have to give up entirely on the whole _space_ thing. But let’s not make it so rigid. Let’s not schedule it out.”

“It don’t have to be perfect,” Rio rubbed his thumb in a circle on her leg. “But I’ve got used to having someone steal all the blankets every night.”

She laughed brightly. “You’re the one who steals blankets, buddy.”

“Nah, that’s all you baby.” He snorted, trying not to laugh. “But I don’t mind.”

“I didn’t think you did.” Beth smiled to herself as she leaned against him. She didn’t think Annie would understand _this_ . Annie had raised Sadie, basically on her own. There had been a few false starts along the way, where Gregg had acted like he was in it for the long haul with her, but ultimately they’d ended up parenting Sadie separately. Beth, on the other hand, had always had someone there with her. While Dean wasn’t always the _best_ father, he had been present to parent when she needed him to be. Annie didn’t get that sometimes Beth just wanted another person there beside her, to _help_ her when she needed to tap out. Rio had stepped right into that role and was thriving on it.

From their first night out pretending to be a blended family at Olive Garden, Beth had known she wanted Rio by her side. He was good with her kids. They adored him and so did she. For a man who definitely had blood on his hands, he was secretly a softy. Humoring Emma with tea parties and suffering through Kenny’s math homework.

While Annie had made some _very_ good points, Beth wasn’t sure she truly ascribed to the same pattern of thinking. Sure, they moved _quickly_. But they had already been dealing with each other for over six months. The knew each other going into this. The desires that had been lurking under the surface were finally allowed come up for air.

* * *

Beth’s eyes flickered over the car loan paperwork from one of her morning client’s, her brows furrowed together as she looked between it and the computer screen, inputting the details. It was her least favorite part of handling things at Boland Motors, but someone had to do it and while she’d humored the idea of tasking Dean with it — she doubted his attention to detail. Not to mention, he’d called out of work and it couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

Annie appeared at her door with a quick knock against the doorframe. “Hey. Can I come in?”

“Are you going to ask for another raise?” Beth questioned with an arched brow, straightening up the stack of papers she was working on. “Of course you can come in.”

“No raise today.” Annie said as she moved into the office and plopped down on the chair across from Beth. “I wanted to apologize.”

“Really?” Beth pursed her lips together with an impressed sound.

“I realize I’ve been giving you a hard time.” Annie admitted with a sigh.

Beth narrowed her eyes. “Did Rio get ahold of you?”

Annie rubbed at the back of her neck, “Yeah.”

“Oh, for the love of God.” Beth rolled her eyes. “What did he say?”

“There was no bribery this time,” Annie said, shooting finger guns at Beth. “But he told me that the two of you weren’t going to do the whole breathing room thing.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “And _maybe_ I was being a little extreme.”

“His apartment is _very_ nice and there were absolutely no signs of a double life.” Beth told her with a slight smirk twitching at the corner of her lips. “I’m impressed that you listened to him.”

“I am too.” Annie made a face. “He can make a pretty hard case, even without waving a gun around.”

Beth picked up the stack of paper, tapping it against the top of the desk to straighten it out. “We really _did_ try to do the whole separate spaces thing. We made it a whole day.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I like having him there. And I think he actually really likes the whole domestic bliss thing.”

“I mean, I’ve seen him with the kids…” Annie widened her eyes for emphasis. “He’s like a kid at Christmas around them.” She rubbed her hands over her legs, leaning forward in her seat. “I don’t want to fight with you Beth.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either.” Beth said with a warm smile. “But things _have_ changed. Rio and I are together and we’re making things work. But that doesn’t change anything between you and me-” Her words were cut short by her cell ringing. “Hang on, it’s Gretchen.” She explained as she looked at the screen. “Hello?”

“I’m _so_ glad you don’t send me to voicemail like Rio loves to do,” Gretchen remarked with a crisp laugh. “I just wanted to let you know that your court date has been cancelled.”

“ _What_?” Beth’s heart dropped.

“Don’t worry. This is _good_ news.” Gretchen explained. “Mr. Boland’s lawyer dropped off the paperwork with the judge this morning. Your divorce has been granted, uncontested. He agreed to your terms, per our last negotiation.”

“Are you kidding me?” She waved her hand at Annie, a smile spreading over her features. “I’m _really_ divorced?”

“You are. Congratulations!” Gretchen clapped. “Please keep me in mind for any other legal counsel you might require. With Rio I’m sure you’ll run into reasons to need me.”

“Thank you.” Beth laughed incredulously and the fact that it was _real_. She sat her phone back down on her desk, staring at Annie. “I’m divorced.”

“Dean just _caved_?” Annie gaped. “Wait, did you get Boland Motors too?”

Beth nodded. “He agreed to the last negotiations. He stays employed here, but it’s _mine_.” She stood up, moving around to perch on the edge of her desk in front of Annie. “Annie, I’m so glad you decided to mend this fence today.”

She stared at her sister, “Should I be scared?”

“No!” Beth wiped at a stray tear as it slid down her cheek. “I didn’t really think Dean would ever fully give up the dealership, but... “ She drew in a slow, fortifying breath. “Annie, would you like to go into business with me?”

“ _What_?” Annie looked at her like she had six heads. “You want to go into business with me? Have you met me?”

“Look, we have the market made with this female friendly dealership model. But imagine this... “ She drew her hands out in front of her, like they were looking at a billboard. “Marks Sisters Motors.”

Annie arched a brow, pursing her lips thoughtfully. “You don’t want to go into business with Rio?”

“We’re already _in_ business.” Beth waved her hand dismissively. “Sure, we’re using his capital, but the dealership is… well, it’s _mine_ now. But it could be ours, Annie. Come on. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Annie seemed skeptical still. “You didn’t want to go into the dog walking business with me when we were kids.”

“Think about it?” Beth smiled at her hopefully. “I’ve been sitting on the idea since I put the dealership into the divorce.” She hadn’t actually thought Dean would go for it. The dealership was more of his child than their actual kids were.

“Maybe.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “So what did Rio do to Dean to get him to cave?”

“They had a _small_ fight at the house the other day.” Beth admitted, before adding. “Maybe Dean realized he was outmatched.”

“Does Deansie really seem like the sort of guy to realize he’s outmatched?” Annie rolled her eyes. “I bet he thinks he’s _better_ than Rio.”

“He’d be very mistaken,” Beth retorted with a chuckle, moving back around her desk to sit back down in her chair. “I’m sure there’s another shoe just waiting to fall.” She swept her fingers through her hair, sinking back in her seat. “I need to call Rio and give him the good news.”

“ _Ms. Marks_.” Annie clapped her hands together. “Well, after you legally change your name back.”


End file.
